<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gothicc by thisplace_ishaunted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206861">Gothicc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted'>thisplace_ishaunted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motionless in White (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Lapdance, Praise Kink, Sub!Chris, Vaginal Fingering, We love a boy in fishnets, light hand kink, this is cheesy sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you put on your little shorts and dance for me, sweetheart?”</p><p>or, in other words, Chris thinks he is so cute and shows off for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gothicc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a thing for boys in fishnets, and I love the "Gothicc" black cheeky shorts from Stay Sick Clothing, so I put two and two together and wrote myself this fluffy Chris fic.  </p><p>The world sucks right now (March 2020) and all I want is cute fluffy smut to comfort me.  Happy social isolation.</p><p>There is no way that lap dances aren't cringy and cheesy to me, so I made a short Spotify playlist of songs I can imagine Chris dancing to.  It is more of a joke, but pls enjoy.<br/>https://spoti.fi/33rhxri</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>&lt;       “Will you put on your little shorts and dance for me, sweetheart?”<br/>
       It wasn’t too strange of a request.  Chris loved showing off for you, and when you ask him so sweetly he would usually jump up to the opportunity to please you.<br/>
       Chris putting on a show for you was equally as teasing for the both of you.  He knew just how to arch his back and swing his hips in a way that got you drooling.  For you, it was fun to sit on your hands and force yourself to watch, biting your lip and squirming in your seat as Chris teased you.  It was a welcome treat for him to get to tease you occasionally in the way that you usually tease him senseless, let him think he had the power over you for once.<br/>
       Chris excitedly went upstairs to change into the shorts as you took a seat on the couch.  You could already imagine the way that the tiny shorts hug his cheeks and arch up his hips.<br/>
       They had started off as your shorts, but one day you had threatened to make Chris wear them.  He had seemed a little too excited when he had slipped them on and realized that they just barely fit.  It was meant to be a punishment, but with the shorts on, it was like Chris had gained a whole new level of confidence.  He unexpectedly loved the way he looked and felt in the shorts, staring over his shoulder into the full length mirror, bouncing on his toes and watching as he jiggled.  He knows he is hot stuff and he knows that those shorts make you go crazy.<br/>
       Chris returns down the stairs, wearing not only the shorts, but also a pair of fishnet tights underneath.  The waistband of the tights sits a couple inches above the elastic of the shorts, the symmetrical tattoos on his hip bones peaking through.<br/>
       <i>The fucking nerve of this boy.</i><br/>
       “I know you told me just the shorts, but I couldn’t help it.  I know how much you love these too,” Chris says teasingly as he slinks over to where you sit on the couch.<br/>
       “I think it’s funny that you think you can wear stuff like that without asking me first,” you respond with a smirk, head cocked slightly to one side.<br/>
       “Are you gonna make me pay, huh? Too bad. You get to watch first.”<br/>
       Chris turns away from where you sit, beginning to swing his hips from side to side, arching his back to stick out his ass.  The black shorts sit cheekily on him, ass hanging out the bottom, the screen-printed design arching across horizontally.<br/>
       He traces his fingertips up his thighs and uses his index fingers to frame and pull up his cheeks.  The way his skin looks through the fishnets makes you so ready to tear them off of him.  Chris has way too much fun playing a tease.<br/>
       You love that is fucking <i>yours</i>. His sweet ass and plump thighs belong to you and you love how he knows it.  As much as he performs on stage and puts on a show, you’re the only one that gets this side of him when he shows off for you: the soft side that lives to please you.<br/>
       Chris looks over his shoulder and watches how squirmy you are in your seat.  You continue to sit on your hands, but you bite your lip and eat him up with your eyes.  Your hips nearly roll with his even though you are seated, desperate to get a piece of him.<br/>
“You’re too cute, you know that?” you remind him. “That cute little ass belongs to <i>me.</i>"<br/>
       Chris chuckles and teasingly steps backwards, closer to you, and lifts a leg, placing his foot on the couch, next to where you sit.  His cheeky ass is now level with your face as he continues to roll his hips side to side.  It takes all your self control to not just lean forward and take the tights in your teeth, leaving bites up his thighs.<br/>
       You look up, making eye contact with him over his shoulder.  Your needy eyes must be obvious because Chris teasingly runs his tongue over his teeth and lips before opening his mouth wide and bringing his tongue upward as if licking something.<br/>
       “I’m gonna make you pay for this, you fuckin tease,” you say.  Chris responds only with a particularly sensual hip roll, nearly gracing your nose with his ass.<br/>
       Chris turns around, and kneels on either side of your thighs, pinning your wrists to the sides of your thighs where your hands are still tucked underneath.  For the first time you get to see the bulge of his hard cock in the front of the shorts, aching to break free from the restraint.<br/>
       Chris grinds his hips on yours, arms thrown over your shoulders.  You lean forward into his chest, taking in his comforting smell that always lingers around him.  You place careful kisses and nibbles down his tattooed chest and around his nipples as he continues to grind into you.  His head tilts back and he lets out a moan of anticipation as you lick him up and down teasingly.<br/>
       “Have you had your fun yet? Are you done pretending to be me?” you ask into his chest, your voice moving towards a tone of dominance and command.  Chris knows his playtime is over.<br/>
       “You don’t like the show?”<br/>
       “Of course I do, but you’re too hot to not be in between my legs right now.”<br/>
       You nearly throw Chris off of you as you shift to lay down on the couch, sending the message of what you are wanting from him.  He moves back onto the couch, waiting on his hands and knees for you as you remove your bottoms and underwear.<br/>
       Chris eagerly brings his face down to meet you where you are already so wet from his little show.  His tongue licks up your thighs and softly nibbles around your hip bones before moving in with an exhale.<br/>
       His eyes close and he hums as he pleasures you, tongue working at your clit and lightly pulling on your lips.  Your hand slides down your body, fingers finding his hair and following as his head moves in and out with his licks of pleasure.<br/>
       Chris’ hips wiggle in the air as he realizes you are staring at him.  The way the tights peak out of the top of the shorts and the arch of his ass is such a perfect sight.  He knows he is too cute.<br/>
       “Sweetheart, your fuckin’ ass though…. <i>Fuck.</i>”<br/>
       Chris smiles against you and continues to tongue your hole, beginning to slide fingers in and out of you.<br/>
       “Fuck me with those gorgeous hands of yours,” you demand as you tighten your grip on his hair.  Your hips roll and thrust towards him as his fingers quicken in pace, his tongue flicking at your clit and providing the perfect combination of sensation.<br/>
       Soft and needy moans escape your lips.  This is where Chris knows he belongs, between your legs, pleasing you and serving you, ass in the air for you to see.<br/>
       “Please come for me,” Chris whispers into you.  Your hips continue to grind into his mouth as he licks you up and down.  You can start to feel the warmth grow inside of you upon his request.  He is so eager to please and watch as you fall over that edge for him.<br/>
       Your orgasm continues to build and build before Chris looks up at you so sweetly and smiles in a way that his eyes squint.  Your muscles contract around his long fingers and you gasp, fingers tightening in his hair.  You revel in the pleasure as he lifts his head and kisses up your pelvis and hips, riding out the orgasm.<br/>
       Breathless and lightheaded, your hands fall to your sides and Chris moves upwards,  laying to the side of you with his head on your chest.  You kiss the top of his head and forehead and allow him to cuddle into you.<br/>
       “You did such a good job, sweetheart.  Thank you.”<br/>
       You turn to face him, your hands finding his hip, finger tracing where the elastic of the tights sits on his waist.  His cock is still hard and waiting impatiently to spring free from the tight shorts.<br/>
       “Now what are we going to do about <i>this?</i>”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>